Ficlets: A muse thing
by Nicky Reid
Summary: First of a series of ficlets  see profile , just a little something that popped into my head after reading 'The Start of a New Life' by Tiva4ever.  Can be read as stand-alone stories, though I'm posting them as chapters in the order that I wrote them.
1. Chapter 1 : Next

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

* * *

**Next**

**Gibbs: **So, Nicky, what are you working on today?

**Me: **Um, you know, just stuff boss. Nothing exciting.

**Gibbs: **Is that so? Let me see what you have so far. **(eyebrow raised)**

**Me: *panicky* **Um, you can't do that, boss. It's not ready.

**Gibbs: **You don't have anything yet, do you? **(pauses by desk)**

**Me: *Indignant*** Of course I do. It's just, I'm not ready to show it to anyone yet. You know, gotta check spelling, grammar, all that stuff.

**Gibbs:** Uh, huh. Show it to me now, and quit stalling. **(moves around desk)**

**Me: **Boss, wait. You can't look. **(quickly turns monitor off in desperation)**

**Gibbs:** Tell me you did not just turn your monitor off. **(eyes widen in disbelief)**

**Me: *gulping*** Um, okay. I won't tell you. **(flinches at the stupidity of that remark)**

**Gibbs: *barking*** Move! **(spins my chair out of the way and turns my monitor back on)**

**Me: *gulping*** Um, boss? I can explain that. **(cowering, waiting for a head slap)**

**Gibbs: *glaring*** I thought you said you were working, not playing some silly video games.

**Me: *fidgeting*** Um, it is work sorta. It's research, for my new story. **(digs hole deeper)**

**Gibbs:** Don't lie to me, Nicky. You know how I feel about lying. **(holds my chin like a five-year old)**

**Me: *nodding miserably*** Um, yeah, boss. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise.

**Gibbs:** Good. Now get back to work. **(steps back from my computer)**

**Me:** Um, right away boss.

**Gibbs: *smirking*** Oh, Nicky, just one more thing.

**Me: **Yeah, boss? **(looks up from computer briefly)**

**Gibbs: (lifts me up from my chair) *SMACK***

**Me:** OW! **(rubs backside fiercely)**


	2. Chapter 2:  Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

**Special Note:** The words in italics are the thoughts going on in my head.

* * *

**Again**

**Gibbs: *barking* **Nicky, where the hell are you, and why aren't you sitting at your computer working?

**Me: (tiptoeing in behind him) **Right here, boss. Just making a coffee run.** (holds up a cup of coffee)**

**Gibbs: **Did you go down to the post office again?** (eyes narrow suspiciously)**

_I swear that man is more suspicious than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs._

**Me: *smiling innocently* **What, me? Of course not, Gibbs. Why would I do that?

**Gibbs: *glaring*** I know you've been seeing Ted whats-his-name. You better not be lying to me.** (taps belt buckly significantly)**

**Me: *gulping* ** I'm not lying, boss. I swear. Just, uh, coffee and getting back to work.

**Gibbs:** All right, I believe you. **(strides purposely from my office)**

**Me: **Whew! That was too close.** (furtively pulls out note from Ted)**

**Gibbs:** Aha! **(grabs note from behind me)**

_Dammit! How does he do that?_

**Me: *indignantly* **Hey, that's mine. Give it back.

**Gibbs: **Nope. Get some writing done and we'll talk. **(holds note up out of reach)**

**Me: *grumbling*** Dammit, Gibbs. Give it back!** (stands up to grab note)**

_Crap, I can't believe I fell for it again._

**Gibbs: *SMACK***

**Me:** Ow! What was that for? **(eyes watering)**

**Gibbs: *smirking* **That was for meeting Ted when you went to get coffee. Now get back to work!

**Me: *sullenly* **Yes, sir. Right away, sir. Anything you say, sir.** (rubbing my smarting backside)**

_Oh crap! His hand just went for his belt. What can't I just keep my mouth shut?_


	3. Chapter 3:  Repeat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

**Special Note:** The words in italics are the thoughts going on in my head.

* * *

**Repeat**

**Gibbs: *****sharply*** Nicky, wake up! You're drooling all over your keyboard. **(shakes me gently)**

**Me: **What? Huh? I'm awake, I'm awake. What's shakin' boss?** (grins cheekily)**

**Gibbs: *sternly* **What's this?** (holds up a stuffed doll that looks a lot like ... Gibbs?)**

**Me: **Um, don't look at me, boss.** (eyes widening) **I've never seen that before.

_Ironically, that's the honest truth. Not that I don't wish I'd come up with the idea._

**Gibbs: **Are you sure?** (eyes narrowing)**

**Me: **Absolutely. I think I'd remember if I'd seen something like that before. **(nods emphatically)**

**Gibbs: *gruffly* **Well, get rid of it.** (tosses me the doll)**

**Me: *squeaking* **Me? Why me, boss?

**Gibbs: *growling* **Because, you're the writer, and because I said so.** (strides out of the office)**

**Me: *sighing* **So, what am I gonna do with you?** (looking at Gibbs-doll)**

_Hehe, I guess I could put you on my bookshelf next to my Captain Picard and Captain Janeway dolls. Maybe they could use some company._

***** Loud sudden crash in the other room. Several voices swearing and talking softly. *****

**Gibbs: *growling* **Nicky, get your butt in here, immediately.

**Me: **Um, sure boss. On my way.** (enters other room warily)**

**Gibbs: *scowling* **Who are these people?** (points across the room)**

**Me: *stammers* **That's uh, Captain Picard and Captain Janeway. They're from Star Trek, boss.** (eyes widen in surprised recognition)**

_How the hell did they get here? I haven't written anything about them in years._

**Gibbs: **I know what Star Trek is, Nicky. What I want to know is how did they get here?

**Me: *stammering* **I don't know, boss. Honestly, I didn't call them. **(cringing at the look Janeway's giving me)**

_Sheesh, she's almost as scary as Gibbs is._

**Gibbs: *sternly* **Well, if you didn't call them, then who did?

**Picard: * gravely * **Yes, how did we get here, exactly?

**Me: *gulping* **Um, I think I might have an answer to that. **(flinches at the force ten glare coming from Janeway)**

**Picard: *glaring* **Well, spit it out. **(takes a step in my direction)**

**Me: *stammering* **I think it was my muse. **(claps hand over my mouth to keep from blurting out anything else stupid)**

**Gibbs: **Your. Muse?** (looks at me in disbelief)**

**Me: *swallowing nervously* **Um, yessir. You know, the part inside a person that gives them inspiration for what they do?

**Picard: *glaring*** And, this muse, as you call her, you have her under control, right? **(rubs chin thoughtfully)**

**Me: **Um, well, most of the time, yes. But, sometimes she gets away from me.

**Picard: *glares pointedly*** Well, you'd better get her back under control and keep her there. **(disappears in the sparkle of a transporter)**

**Janeway: *smiles dangerously* **I hope, for your sake, Nicky, something like this doesn't happen again. **(steps into my personal space)** Because, I assure you, if it does, you will not like the consequences. **(disappears in the sparkle of a transporter)**

_Whew! That was close. She is one very, scary lady. Hmmm, reminds me of Ziva._

**Me: *shakily* **Well, that could have been worse.

**Gibbs: *frostily* **Who says it still isn't? **(steps into my personal space)**

**Me: *scared* **Wha.. What do you mean, boss?

**Gibbs: *skeptically* **Your. Muse? Did you think I was really going to buy that ridiculous story? **(turns me around)**

**Me: *gulping* **But boss, it's the truth. **(whining and trying to sound like I'm not whining)**

**Gibbs: *SMACK* *SMACK***

**Me: **Ow! Gibbs! That's not fair. **(tries to twist out of reach of his very hard hand)**

**Gibbs: *sternly* **Quit squirming. ***SMACK***

**Me: **Ow! Boss, please. I wasn't lying, not really.

**Gibbs: *dryly* **Is that so? And just where does your muse come from?

**Me: *squirming* **Um, inside my head. **(hangs head, eyes on the ground)**

**Gibbs: **Uh, huh. That's what I thought. ***SMACK*** Now get back to work, and behave.

**Me: *sniffling* **Yes, boss. **(rubs my bottom fiercely)**

_I guess it's a good thing he doesn't know who gave my muse the idea._

**Me: (looks around furtively before hugging Gibbs-doll and putting it on the shelf with Picard-doll and Janeway-doll)**


	4. Chapter 4:  Why Not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

**Special Note:** The words in italics are the thoughts going on in my head.

* * *

**Why Not  
**

**Me: *humming happily* **Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm **(Hmmmm, sounds suspiciously like the wedding march – grin plastered all over my face)**

**Gibbs: *suspiciously* **Nicky, what are you doing?

**Me: (looks up from dreamland) **Huh? What?** (pause) **Oh, hi boss. Um, just writing, same-o, same-o. You know, fan fiction. **(looks down at keyboard guiltily)**

**Gibbs: **Uh, huh. **(looks at me over his glasses)** Now why don't I believe that?

**Me: (pretending to be hurt) **I'm hurt, boss. Don't you trust me?

**Gibbs: *sighing* **Nicky… of course I trust you **(pause)** to get into trouble.

**Me: *pouting* **Not funny, Gibbs.

**Gibbs: *chuckles* **I thought it was. **(grins at my expense)**

**Me: *scowling* **We'll see about that. **(mutters under breath)**

***** Several Minutes Pass *****

**Me: *humming quietly* **Gibbs and Abby sitting in a tree…

**Gibbs: *growling* **You had better not finish that, Nicky.

_Oh, crap. He's standing right behind me. How does he do that?_

**Me: **Um, no problem boss.** (sweating profusely, hands shaking like a leaf)**

_Oh God, please don't let him see that._

**Me: **Um, Gibbs? I'm gonna go visit Abby for a bit.** (sprints for door)**

**1...2...3...4...5...**

**Gibbs: *bellows angrily* **Nicky!

**Me: **Oh sh**! ** (turns around slowly, eyes widening at the sight of a furious Gibbs, belt in hand)**

**Gibbs: *growling furiously* **Office. Now! **(grabs my arm and propels me into the elevator)**

**Me: *whimpering* **Come on, boss, pleeeease. It was just a joke.

***** pause *****

_Crap! How am I supposed to type standing up?_

_

* * *

_

**And ... why is Nicky is trouble ? (grin)**

Gibbs and Ab-by sitting in a tree.

K...I...S...S...I...N...G

First comes love then comes marriage.

Then a little Gibblet in a baby carriage.


	5. Chapter 5: Not The Same

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

**Special Note:** The words in italics are the thoughts going on in my head.

* * *

**Not The Same**

**Gibbs: *sternly* **Nicky, you've been writing all day. It's time to rest; take a break.

**Me: **I'm sorry, Gibbs. I can't. I need to get this finished. **(still writing furiously in notebook)**

**Gibbs: *growling* **Now, Nicky. Don't make me come over there.

**Me: *sighing* **Gibbs, I'm fine. I don't need a nap. **(still writing…)**

**Gibbs: *barking angrily* **I don't care whether you need a nap or not, you're taking one. And don't even think of arguing with me. **(strides across room and snatches notebook)**

**Me: *scowling* **Hey! Give that back! **(tries to reclaim notebook)**

**Gibbs: **Nope! Not until you lie down and get some rest.

**Me: *pouting* **But I'm not tired. Besides, you can't make me go to sleep.

**Gibbs: **Maybe not, but I can sure give you five reasons to try. **(raises eyebrow)**

**Me: *still pouting* **This is so not fair. You're making me rest, but you haven't slept in what, three days?

**Gibbs: *glaring* **Don't get started, young lady. That's not the same and you know it.

**Me: *snidely* **Hmmmph. Looks like the pot calling the kettle black to me.

**Gibbs: *glowering* **Thin ice, Nicky.

**Me: *sarcastic* **What's good for the goose is good for the gander, right?

**Gibbs: *quietly* **That's 1…

**Me: *mockingly* **If you can't stand the heat…

**Gibbs: *quietly* **That's 2…

**Me: * snidely * **What's the matter Gibbs? Cat got your tongue?

**Gibbs: *quietly* **And 3… **(grabs my arm)** That does it. You're coming with me.

**Me: *gulping* **Where are we going?

**Gibbs: *shortly* **My house.

**Me: *squirming* **Wh..what for?

**Gibbs: *smirking* **What? No smart-alecky comeback? You've read enough fan fiction to hazard a guess.

**Me: *pleading* **Please, Gibbs. You don't have to do this.

**Gibbs: *glaring* **Yes, I do. Otherwise, you might think you can get away with disobeying me. Afterwards, you can spend the night in the guest room and come back to the office with me tomorrow.

**Me: *sulking* **Jeez, can't you take a joke?

**Gibbs: *smirking* **If the shoe fits…

_***sniffing*** I suppose he thinks that's funny. And I'm the one paying for it._


	6. Chapter 6: About Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

**Special Note:** The words in italics are the thoughts going on in my head.

* * *

**About Time**

**Gibbs: *drawls* **Sooo, Nicky, are we going to see Officer David featured in one of your stories soon?

**Me: *scowling* **I don't know, Gibbs. Maybe. Eventually, I suppose.

**Gibbs: *rubs chin* **Well, how about you make that sooner than later.

**Me: *growling* **I'll think about it and get back to you.

**Gibbs: *scowls* **How about you think about it now?

**Me: *snarling* **I said I'll get to it when I'm damn good and ready!

***** slight pause *****

**Gibbs: *softly* **You want to rethink that?

**Me: *sarcastically*** No! What's there to rethink? I said I'll get to it when I'm damn…

***** slightly longer pause *****

**Gibbs: *thoughtfully* **Hmm, that's what I thought you said.

**Me: *gulping* **Um, Gibbs, that didn't come out right. Can we start this conversation over?

**Gibbs: *shakes his head* **It's a little late for that, don't you think?

**Me: *pleading* **Please, Gibbs. It's been a long day. I wasn't thinking straight.

**Gibbs: *nodding* **You got that right. You definitely were not thinking.

**Me: *sniffling* **Are…Are you gonna…you know?

**Gibbs: **Am I what…going to spank you? **(eyebrow raised)** What do you think?

**Me: *begging* **Please, Gibbs. I'm really, really, really sorry.** (throws self on Gibbs' mercy)**

**Gibbs: *sternly* **I bet you are. And you're going to be a lot sorrier when I'm done.

**Me: *pouting* **That's so not fair. Tony and Ziva swear all the time.

**Gibbs: *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* **You, are not them, and don't change the subject.

**Me: *sniffling* **Right, boss. Sorry, boss. It won't happen again.

**Gibbs: *sighing*** Come here. **(cuddles me in his lap) **Let's watch some TV.

_Hmmm, I wonder what we're going to watch. NCIS reruns? Hoorah!_


	7. Chapter 7: Not Fair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the NCIS characters; I am just borrowing them for this story. May contain spanking or reference to spanking.

**Summary****: **Sorry, there's no summary. Gibbs says I suck at summaries. **(peeks over shoulder)** However, think Gibbs in charge of NCIS fan fiction.

**Special Note:** The words in italics are the thoughts going on in my head.

**Not Fair**

**Gibbs: *glaring* **So, Nicky, who is this Leanne person I'm just now hearing about?

**Me: *gulping* **Um, just someone I made up, really.** *pouting* **You wouldn't give me the name of that redhead you've been seeing…

**Gibbs: *sternly* **That's because it's none of your business, Nicky, who I'm seeing.

**Me: *whining* **I know, boss, but people have been asking, and I didn't have an answer.

**Gibbs: *growling* **So, you decided to poke into my personal life, without my permission.** (arms folded across chest)**

**Me: *squirming* **Um, maybe, sorta. **(eyes widen as Gibbs advances in my direction)** Boss, wait. It's not like that. It's fiction, remember?

**Gibbs: *glaring*** What's your point, Nicky?

**Me: *stuttering*** Um, just that it's fan fiction, boss. You do know what fan fiction is, right?

**Gibbs: *barking*** Nicky!

**Me: *sniffling*** Okay, okay, I was just asking. **(backing away from Gibbs parental alpha-male thing going on)**

**Gibbs: *firmly* **You know this doesn't mean you're off the hook. **(backing me into a corner)**

**Me: **_*** Damn, how does he do that? ***_

**Me: *fidgeting* **Why? What'd I do? ***whining*** Boss, that's not fair.

**Gibbs: *scowling*** Don't go there, Nicky. You knew how I'd react and you did it anyway.

**Me: *sulkily*** Yeah, well I didn't expect to get caught. **(muttering under my breath)**

**Gibbs: (leans over to whisper in my ear) **Ye-ah, well, them's the breaks, kiddo.Let's go.

**Me: *sulking*** Fine. **(stomping my feet angrily)**

**Gibbs: (reaches behind me to land a mighty swat to my bottom) *SMACK!***

**Me: OW! (trying to rub the sting out of my butt)**

**Gibbs: *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* (drags me over his knee)**

**Me: *sniffling* OW! OW! OW! (wriggling around) **Damn it, Gibbs, that hurt!

**Gibbs: *smirking* **It's supposed to, Nicky. That's why it's called a spanking.

**Me: *pouting*** Can I get up now?

**Gibbs:** Nope. ***SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!***

**Me: *howling* **Ow! ***crying*** Boss, pleeeease, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

**Gibbs: *sternly*** It had better not, or next time you'll lose the pants. **(stands me in a corner)**

**Me: **_Crap! I wonder if I should post the story with him and Abby. _**(trying to rub the sting out of my butt)**

**Me: *fidgeting and muttering*** Sheesh! You'd think I was a five-year old and not a grown woman the way he acts. **(rolling my eyes)**

**Gibbs: *smirking*** I heard that.

**Me: **_Aw, why not?_** (grins gleefully)** _Boy is he in for a surprise._


End file.
